1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar plate, an electronic component unit, and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic component unit mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 discloses an electronic component module which has an electronic component substrate in which a plurality of bus bars is attached to an insulating plate and a plurality of electronic components is electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars, and a case that houses the electronic component substrate, and in which external terminal connecting units disposed on each bus bar are collected to form a connector connecting unit. In the electronic component module, since the connector connecting unit is disposed between the plurality of electronic components, the size reduction of the unit is attained.
Incidentally, the electronic component unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, for example, is provided with a through-hole to solder electronic component terminals to an electronic component substrate (a plate) to mount the electronic components. Further, in recent years, from the consideration to the environment, a so-called lead-free solder not containing lead has been used as a solder. Since the lead-free solder, for example, is harder than a eutectic solder containing lead, there is room for further improvement in terms of quality improvement at the time of mounting the electronic component as the lead-free solder is easily peeled off from the through-hole.